Valentines and Pick Up Lines
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Quando uma competição inicia uma Guerra entre os dois pombinhos no Dia dos Namorados, somente a MELHOR pick up line vai fazê-los perdoar um ao outro. É a batalha dos mais espertos em Hogwarts, mas quem vencerá? Lily? Ou James?


_Valentines Pick Up Lines_, na tradução literal ficaria _Namorados e Cantadas_. Vocês podem ver por que eu achei melhor deixar no título original? Não ficaria bonito, gente.

* * *

**Valentines Pick Up Lines¹

* * *

**

**Fic por: **DolphinDreamer24-7

**Tradução: **Lola B.

**Beta: **Lihhelsing

**Sinopse: **Quando uma competição inicia uma Guerra entre os dois pombinhos no Dia dos Namorados, somente a MELHOR _pick up line_¹ vai fazê-los perdoar um ao outro. É a batalha dos mais espertos em Hogwarts, mas quem vencerá? Lily? Ou James?

* * *

**N/A: **Eu espero que todos gostem! Não se esqueçam das reviews!

* * *

"Ei linda, você está perdida?" ele colocou seus braços ao redor dela com uma quantidade surpreendente de coragem, "Porque o céu é bem longe daqui."

Lily Evans olhou para cima enquanto tomava sua sopa de carne. É lógico que, no Dia dos Namorados, James Potter viria até ela e diria algo tão absolutamente ridículo quanto o que ele havia acabado de dizer. Sirius Black riu — isso, obviamente, havia sido idéia dele — James nunca teria ousado fazer algo tão bobo quanto usar uma fala pronta para dizer feliz Dia dos Namorados para sua namorada já há três meses.

Lily rebateu com um sorriso discreto, "Deus me mandou aqui para exterminar todos os perdedores na Terra. Por favor, venha comigo."

"Ohhh, essa foi boa Lily." Remus sorriu sentando-se ao lado da ruiva, que também sorria sob o olhar hesitante do namorado, "Você sempre tem as respostas perfeitas."

James, uma pessoa extremamente competitiva desde que nascera, encarou Lily, "Eu aposto que poderia fazê-la ficar calada."

"É," Sirius rolou seus olhos, colocando mais pão em sua boca enorme, "Chama-se mágica."

"Desista, James." Lily disse, abraçando Peter e dizendo bom dia antes de pegar cereal, "Você nunca vai ganhar essa briga, eu tenho inventado respostas para você desde a primeira vez que me chamou para sair."

"Eu não vou desistir, Lily." James disse cruzando seus braços e dirigindo-se até onde Frank Longbottom estivera sentado pouco antes "Eu vou fazer você ficar sem palavras hoje. Espere e verá. Hey, esse lugar está livre?"

"Sim, mas esse onde eu estou também ficará se você se sentar aí." Lily sorriu e James fez uma careta.

Sirius rolou seus olhos, "Lá vamos nós."

"Eu amo o Dia dos Namorados." Peter riu enquanto James pensava em algo mais para dizer e incomodar Lily.

"É, eu também." Remus concordou fazendo Lily rolar os olhos e se virar para conversar com Alice.

**~~~você~não~sabe~com~quem~está~mexendo~~~**

Lily inclinou sobre o seu exercício de poções na biblioteca, ela só precisava terminar o trabalho antes de ir para a aula, ou o Slughorn iria reprová-la. Arrumando suas coisas rapidamente, ela quase não notou alguém sussurrar em seu ouvido a poucos centímetros de distância.

"As suas pernas doem? Porque ontem à noite você correu por todos os meus sonhos." Seu hálito tocou a orelha da ruiva e ela reprimiu uma risada antes de se virar e encará-lo séria.

"Sim, infelizmente eu estava tentando fugir de você. E pelo jeito não consegui."

O sorriso de James se desmanchou e ele bateu o calcanhar fortemente contra o chão, "Ah, qual é, Lily, isso não é justo."

"Não é culpa minha se você tem essa tendência competitiva de querer ganhar de mim em tudo." Lily disse enquanto eles caminhavam, de mãos dadas, em direção à sala de aula.

"Não tenho não!" James reclamou.

"Tem sim senhor." Lily sorriu.

"Não tenho!" James disse irritado, "E além do mais, isso só está me fazendo melhorar meu jogo."

"Melhorar seu jogo?" Lily riu divertida, com dúvida em sua voz.

"Claro, porque com você por perto, meu coração cria asas." Ele piscou.

"Assim como a sua cabeça, que está cheia de ar." Lily rebateu entrando na sala e se sentando à sua carteira.

James ainda tinha seu olhar competitivo enquanto se inclinava sobre a mesa da ruiva, "Acho que tem algo errado com os meus olhos."

"O que?" Ela sorriu enquanto rolava seus olhos na direção de Remus, que pegava os ingredientes listados no quadro negro.

"Eu não consigo tirá-los de você." James fingiu lamentar-se e Lily riu escondendo a boca em sua mão.

"Eu acho que tem algo errado com a minha varinha." Lily puxou sua varinha e a acenou para ele, "Porque eu não consigo te amaldiçoar"

"É porque está me encantando, querida." Ele se sentou na mesa com seu rosto a poucos centímetros do dela, James estava realmente vencendo essa guerra, "Eu espero que você saiba primeiros socorros, porque eu acho que vou desmaiar."

Então Lily esmagou seu orgulho mais uma vez, "Eu espero que você saiba a Manobra de Heimlich² porque eu me engasguei—"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, crianças podem parar." Peter se posicionou entre os dois, fazendo Remus e Sirius rirem, "Estamos em público."

James não pareceu zangado, ele e Sirius cochicharam durante toda aula e Lily sabia que mais viria até ela durante aquele dia. Não foi diferente na aula de Transfiguração porque quando ela entrou na sala de aula, a guerra estava clara.

"Seu pai deve ter sido um ladrão." Ele sussurrou, com o tom de voz forte.

"Por quê?" Lily amou aquele jogo, ela estava se sobressaindo.

"Porque ele roubou uma coroa de diamantes e colocou todos eles em seus olhos." James sorriu, esperando Lily admitir sua derrota.

"Você ouviu isso?" Lily colocou uma mão em sua orelha, formando uma concha, e James se inclinou para ouvir também.

"Não."

"É o som do seu braço se quebrando." Lily sorriu, imaginando que ele pensaria algo diferente, mas James estava preparado.

"Se quebrou porque eu escrevi para você uma redação de mil palavras dizendo porque você é um anjo." James piscou e Sirius fez um som imitando vômito.

"Sua cabeça deve doer de tanto pensar." Lily respondeu, preocupada.

James também estava preocupado e rapidamente respondeu, "Não, meu coração que dói porque você o quebra."

"Me belisca." Lily disse, rolando seus olhos na direção de James, eles estavam começando a chamar atenção da Professora McGonagall.

"Por quê?" James se inclinou e beliscou o braço dela.

"Eu devo estar sonhando se ainda estou falando com um idiota como você." Ela sorriu largamente ao ver o olhar derrotado de James.

Os 'ohs' altos vindos de Sirius, Remus e Peter ecoaram pela sala de aula e McGonagall encarou o grupo. Dessa vez James ficou zangado, durante o almoço todo ele continuou daquele jeito e nada que Sirius dissesse parecia incomodá-lo. Lily estava orgulhosa por ter vencido a guerra contra seu namorado, o problema era que James parecia extremamente irritado e logo ficou claro que ele estivera determinado a vencer aquela aposta.

Mais tarde, à noite, enquanto eles estavam sentados próximos à lareira, Lily o envolveu com seus braços, sorrindo levemente, "Você está bem?"

"Não." Ele a ignorou.

"Eu parti o seu coração?" Ela fingiu um olhar preocupado, juntando suas sobrancelhas, e beijou sua bochecha fazendo um barulho de estalo.

"Vai embora." Ele disse, "Você arruinou o meu Dia dos Namorados."

"Oh, seu grande rei do drama." Lily rolou seus olhos e o fez olhá-la, "Vá em frente, diga algo."

"O que?" Os olhos dele encararam os dela sem o brilho travesso que ela tanto gostava.

"Diga uma de suas cantadas baratas." Lily ergueu sua mão, "Eu prometo sobre o túmulo de Merlin que não vou responder nada."

"Promete?" Ele disse hesitante, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Ok," ele segurou as mãos dela, "Eu te amo."

James a beijou levemente e Lily, pela primeira vez na vida, não sabia o que responder. Lily passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e cravou seus dedos entre seus cabelos. Sim. Ela também o amava, mas não precisava dizer isso para ele. Eles se separaram e Lily viu aquele brilho de pura travessura de volta aos olhos dele.

"Sabe, se eu pudesse reorganizar todo o alfabeto, eu colocaria U e I³ juntos." Ele sorriu.

"Oh céus." Lily girou seus olhos, "Ótima maneira de arruinar o momento, James." Ela o empurrou pra longe e ele gargalhou.

James disse brincalhão, "Hey querida, você tem um band-aid? Eu arranhei meus joelhos caindo por você!" Lily o empurrava enquanto ele tentava beijá-la.

"Você vai precisar de mais do que um band-aid quando eu acabar com você." A ruiva ameaçou.

"Bom, pelo menos você irá me tocar e aí eu vou poder dizer pra todo mundo que fui tocado por um anjo." Tudo que as outras pessoas ouviram depois disso foi James rindo alto e Lily gritando para ele que se ele não calasse a boca logo, ela mandaria uma carta para um certo bruxo das trevas e encomendaria a morte dele.

Sirius rolou seus olhos, sentado entre Remus e Peter, "Só esses dois pra passar o Dia dos Namorados brigando por causa de pick-up lines¹."

"É por isso que nós os amamos." Remus disse, "Eles são o casal perfeito."

**~~~você~não~sabe~com~quem~está~mexendo~~~

* * *

**

**N/A:** Awww. Meu presente de Dia dos Namorados pra todos vocês! Eu amo todos vocês como amo… uhhhh… É. Eu amo todos vocês.

Mais algumas _pick-up lines¹_ para vocês se entreterem:

**Homem:** "Eu sei como agradar uma mulher"  
**Mulher**: "Então me agrade e por favor me deixe sozinha."

**Homem**: "Eu iria até o fim do mundo por você"  
**Mulher**: "Sim, mas você poderia ficar por lá, né?"

Você deve estar no lugar errado – o concurso de Miss Universo é pra lá.

Isso foi um terremoto ou você acabou de balançar o meu mudo?

Hey, eu acabei de perceber isso, mas você se parece demais com a minha próxima namorada.

* * *

**N/T: **E aí pessoinhas, como vai a vida? Essa fic foi super divertida de traduzir, e um pouco complicada também... Não é sempre que a gente tem que deixar coisas em inglês pra elas poderem fazer algum sentindo. Mas não se preocupem, tia Lola está aqui pra esclarecer as coisas pra vocês \o/

Vamos lá:

**¹Pick-up line:** é a mesma coisa que aqui no Brasil nós chamamos de _cantada_, _xaveco_, _mascada_, _papo_, _conversa mole_ entre outros. Eu achei que ficaria muito estranho se passasse para o português, até porque o jeito de dizer muda de uma região pra outra.

**²Manobra de Heimlich:** "é o melhor método pré-hospitalar de desobstrução das vias aéreas superiores por corpo estranho. Essa manobra (...) induz uma tosse artificial, que deve expelir o objeto da traquéia da vítima. Resumidamente, uma pessoa fazendo a manobra usa as mãos para fazer pressão sobre final do diafragma. Isso comprimirá os pulmões e fará pressão sobre qualquer objeto estranho na traquéia." Wikipédia é cultura, nunca se esqueçam disso \o/

**³U e I:** quem faz inglês sabe como se pronunciam essas duas letras, certo? O _U_ é pronunciado exatamente como a palavra _You_, que significa _Você_, enquanto o _I_, na tradução, fica _Eu_. Logo, o James disse que colocaria _Você e Eu_ juntos. Bonitinho, né? Huahauahuahuahuahua

Qualquer dúvida é só falar xD

Beijos e não se esqueçam das reviews


End file.
